Drive Me Insane
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Dick wants to go outside, but even with the begging and pleading, Wally won't let him. So Dick decides to try out Plan B. Sequel to Chasing Psychopaths. Can be read alone. Birdflash! Fluffy. Very fluffy. Rated T for fluff and pancakes and seduction. And trees.


****-{Alrighty}-****

**The poll ended. 5 votes for Birdflash collection. 1 vote for Chasing Psychopaths sequel. Naturally, I felt bad for the one person that wanted the CP sequel, so I decided I'll write that first.**

**Gawd, bro, calm down. I'm still gonna write for the collection. I'ma just be writing this first. HEY. DON'T GOTTA THROW STUFF AT ME.**

**This can sort of be read alone. It just hints at events in Chasing Psychopaths and The Lunatics Will Play. I suggest you read those first.**

**No? You're a rebel? You don't want to? Fine.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND YJ.**

**WARNING- CONTAINS SLASH aka BOYxBOY.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

Robin finally got out of the med bay that morning. He was only there for a week or two, but that was still way too long for Kid Flash. Of course to a speedster, it felt like months. Months where his little bird's wings were broken. It wasn't fun.

But eventually his cuts turned to scratches and his broken bones turned to aching limbs. Dick wanted to spend his first day of freedom training. Naturally, there was no way Wally was going to let that happened.

No. As far as Wally was concerned, his little Robin was spending the entire day being waited on like a king. Dick would be lying if he had said it wasn't a good day. Having Wally obey his every request all day was great.

But Dick was like a robin in every possible way. You couldn't keep him cooped up all day. So he did what came naturally. Whining and begging.

'Wally... pleeeeaaaassseee?'

'Babe, you're supposed to be resting. What if you get hurt again?' Wally sat on the ground in the living room, trying to do his homework. Dick sat on the couch behind him, bored out of his mind.

'Please Wals? PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE... I'm so _bored_.'

'What do you want me to do about it?'

'Take me outside. I haven't seen a tree in weeks.'

'Rob. I already told you. You might get hurt again. And I have homework to finish. Besides, it's dark out. You wouldn't even be able to see any of your precious trees.'

Dick frowned. This was going to be harder then he thought. But he wasn't giving up yet. He was Robin, the boy wonder. He always has another plan. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. The speedster was caught by suprise when Dick slowly started to nibble on his neck.

'Please, Wally? I promise I'll repay you...' Dick started to suck on Wally's neck, earning a slight moan from the older.

'D-Dick...stop it ! You're gonna drive me insane if you keep doing that! You know Batman won't let me lay a finger on you until you're 16.'

'He doesn't have to know. Besides, it's just a few more months 'til my birthday,' Dick positioned himself so he sat on Wally's lap. 'And,' Dick trailed his lips along Wally's jaw, and let his finger trace the speedster's abs. 'I want an early present.'

Wally gasped and shivered at the way the younger boy touched him. But that doesn't mean he was willing to spend the rest of his life being the victim of every cruel torture the Batman could think up. 'Okaylet'sgooutside!'

Dick giggled. Not his trademark cackle, but a giggle. He gave Wally a quick peck on the lips. 'I love you.'

Robin stood while Wally frowned up at the ebony and mumbled something like 'Satan spawn.' before Robin pulled him to his feet.

'C'mon Wals, let's go!' Dick's shining smile instantly brought one to Wally's face. The couple laced their fingers together and Dick pulled Wally out of the cave.

They weren't walking very long when Dick dragged Wally to the ground beside him. They were on a cliff by the other side of the mountain. Dick lay down in the grass and Wally soon copied him. They spent the rest of their night staring at the stars, talking and kissing, until the fell asleep to the other's heartbeat.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Wally's eyes opened when the sun shone gently in his face. He was lying in a patch of grass, the sun just peeking out over the ocean. For a second, the redhead believed he was dead, and this was heaven. Then he noticed Dick sleeping quietly and deeply in his arms. He smiled. This wasn't heaven; heaven could never be that good.

Wally took Dick's left hand and softly kissed his ring finger. One day. Wally always promised himself that one day that finger wouldn't be bare. When they were older. They could get an apartment. And... a cat. Yeah. A cat. Wally wanted a cat, and goddamn it, Wally was gonna get a cat!

And maybe... kids. Maybe. Someday. When they're older. Maybe two kids. Speedster-genius-acrobat-hacker kids. Wally laughed quietly at the thought. Sounds _wonderful_.

Dick opened his eyes slowly. 'KF?'

Wally placed a quick kiss to Dick's forehead. 'Morning, babe.'

The ebony streched in his boyfriend's arms. Wally started to kiss down Dick's neck, making the smaller boy hum happily. 'We're we here all night?'

'Yep.'

'Do you think maybe we should go inside now?'

'I don't want to. Can't we just stay here forever?'

Dick laughed. Not his cackle, not the adorable little giggle that gives Wally butterflies, but a real, genuine laugh. 'I wish, but you've gotta eat Wals.'

'Can you make me pancakes?'

Dick laughed again. ' You want pancakes at 6 in the morning?'

'Sure. Why not?'

Dick only smiled this time before standing up. He pulled Wally to his feet and the speedster quickly enveloped the smaller boy in a passionate kiss. Eventually they broke apart, and Wally rested his forehead against the other boy's.

'I love you.'

Dick smiled. 'I love you too, Wals.'

****-{FIN}-****

**I feel like this is two stories in one. But whatever. I just wrote it. And I actually feel like it's not half bad. What do you guys think? Are you seeing any improvement whatsoever from the first one? **

**Please review and/or favorite and/or follow! Hope you enjoyed!**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
